Finding a network path between two nodes in a multi-layer network is a non-trivial problem due to a combination of routing constraints based on attributes across network layers. Moreover, the configuration of the network may be dynamically changed at various network layers. The dynamic changes increase the computation complexity of finding the network path.
When a network path is computed without checking compatibility for different network layers or different implementation technology, the computed network path may not be applicable in the real network. In this case, the result is a false positive after the computation iteration is terminated. Due to the computation complexity, the iteration process may be terminated pre-maturely before a desired network path is found. In this case, the result is a false negative.